


Rose Hill's finest

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Pre-Relationship, Protective Peter Parker, Rose Hill - Freeform, slight tw for homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: "Okay, so do you want to see all the places I gave Tony panic attacks in?” Harley asked suddenly, startling Peter.





	Rose Hill's finest

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late post but i don't like posting until i have the next day ready
> 
> tw for homophobia  
no slur is actually spoken but its heavily implied to be almost spoken + the homophobia and insults aren't nice (even if they're stupid)

“Okay, so do you want to see all the places I gave Tony panic attacks in?” Harley asked suddenly, startling Peter.

“Why would you show me that?” he questioned, genuinely confused at the suggestion.

“Because, Peter. We’re in Rose Hill. Nothing exists here. I just borrowed your whole ‘these are all the alleys I got stabbed in’ thing and made it fit me instead.” Harley explained, pouting slightly. 

  
“Okay, okay let’s see it.” Peter agreed with a laugh. 

……………………………………………………….................................................................

“You know, when you said that nothing exists here I was kind of hoping you were kidding but even your grocery store is tiny. Where are the cookies?” Peter complained while walking down the aisle. 

“It’s your own fault for not believing me, Parker. And they’re in the next aisle, you go get whatever cookies you want and I’ll go get some ice cream.” Harley explained before walking off and leaving the city boy to fend for himself in Rose Hill’s grocery store. 

Standing in front of the freezers, Harley didn’t really notice his companions until it was too late. 

  
“Keener, what a surprise to see you again.” a voice called behind him.  _ Shit, not now. _

Slowly, he turned around and faced his old annoyances  _ (bullies) _ . There they were, standing tall and proud in a row. Todd, Chad and Bryan. Rose Hills’ finest. The most vocal homophobes at school. 

He stood still and stared at them, before turning back around and looking at the ice cream options in front of him once more. 

“You ignoring us Keener? I thought you’d surely enjoy having the attention of some boys on you.” one of the three sneered, at this point Harley didn’t even bother trying to distinguish their voices. 

He ignored them, opening the door and picking out three types of ice cream before closing the freezer again. 

  
“Three tubs? Did you get your heart broken? Or are you just upset that wherever you switched schools to you still were too ugly to gain any guys attention? No dicks for you, Keener?” yet another one taunted and Harley just kept making his way towards the aisle with the drinks, knowing Peter would want some Capri Suns. 

Unfortunately, the pests kept following him, now breathing like overgrown pigs as they kept up their pace. Apparently they also weren’t done with their insults either. “Really now? Running away? That’s so typical, you would never be able to actually confront us you little fa-”    
  
Before he could finish, he was interrupted. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” said a new voice from behind all of them. A familiar voice that had Harley hide a grimace. 

“Who the fuck are you?” asked one of the three assholes, seemingly surprised that anyone would stand up for Rose Hill’s Resident Gay Guy™.

“I could ask you the same thing. Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to Harley like that?” snarled Peter.

It probably didn’t look as terrifying to the three idiots, but Harley knew just how strong Peter truly was so he gulped slightly, kind of but not really feeling bad for them. No one crosses an angry Peter. 

“Aww Harley does have a boyfriend after all. How cute. Did he pay you? And if he did, then how? We all know Harley’s as broke as they get, so tell me, what did he give you as... _ payment _ ?” he taunted, really dragging on that suggestive pause. 

“If you really think he’d have to pay  _ anyone _ to be his boyfriend then you’re as stupid as you look. Not that any of his private life concerns you. So I suggest you step the fuck away and leave Harley alone. Preferably forever.” he explained calmly, way too calmly. Harley saw the rage in his eyes and the way his hands were in fists behind his back. It was unfairly attractive. 

  
“Or what? You’re a walking stick-figure!” laughed one while another one made the stupid mistake of stepping forward. Peter’s eyes hardened. 

  
“I really don’t think you want to find out.” he announced to all three of them.

One of them, probably Todd because he’s always been the most stupid one out of all of them stepped forward, flexing his muscles before raising his fist and throwing it towards Peter. 

It should’ve hit him, but Peter calmly stopped it, smirked at the other boy before moving so fast that no one had any chance of intervening. In the end, Todd was on his back on the ground, groaning slightly while Peter stood above him, looking entirely unimpressed. 

“Like I said. Leave him alone. You’ll find that I don’t have much patience for bullies, let alone homophobes.” Peter repeated, his voice monotone. 

He quickly walked past them, grabbed Harley’s hand and pulled him towards the cookie aisle. 

  
Harley was in shock the entire time they were in the store and the way towards the lake where they agreed to have a picnic. When they got there Peter finally turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“You okay there Harls?” he asked.

“That was so hot.” he said in answer, face immediately reddening when he realised what he’d just confessed.

Peter just laughed and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thanks hot stuff.” he replied and winked at him, walking closer to the lake without another look backwards. 

_ Christ _ was all Harley could think before following the younger boy and settling on the ground beside him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> peter beating up harley's bullies is my kink


End file.
